The legend of Zelda: return to Hyrule
by HiggsysFanFictions
Summary: Link has come back from termina victorious, but Hyrule is in pieces, Ganondorf has escaped the sacred realm by unknown means and the sages are all missing but one: Darunia. now Link must rise again to defeat this force that seems stronger than before...
1. Chapter 1: Embers and moblins

The hero of time left hyrule after saving the land from the evil gannon, he had lost a great friend, and went into the forest to search for her. The lost woods is a very large place, and he soon became lost. Riding upon his trusty horse, he was ambushed by a imp wearing a mask, and his two fairy companions. They took his horse and ocarina, and fled into a new unknown land. Link followed with haste, into the land of termina. He fought bravely against the mask and won, his journey was over and he was to return to hyrule, but something did not feel right in the lost woods, there was a smell, almost of ashes. As link exited the lost woods into kokiri village, he was struck with surprise, pillars of smoke rose into the air, ashes and embers rained down on the woods, and the remains of the village, burning, there were no screams, or cries for help, as the kokiri and their fairies were already dead. Moblins patrolled the remnants of the wooden huts looking for anything that remained alive. There was only one explanation, gannondorf had escaped the sacred realm and was getting his revenge for all link had done. There was a yell, and all the moblins rose to combat stance, link had been spotted. Without thinking link ran backward into the shadows of the forrest, to escape this nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected sights

Chapter 2: My only remaining friend.

Running, jumping and dashing in-between the trees, Link was struggling to lose his chasers. This place was a sad, empty shell of what it used to be; Sarias song no longer echoed among the once living trees. He knew the layout well, and never once was taken back to the entrance, but neither were the Moblins, they had done there research before entering this sacred place. Link remembered a passage out of here that lead to Goron city, he made way for it, but he had to pass the Moblins to go in the right direction. Link drew his sword, turned and ran at the beasts, but something was wrong, he couldn't focus on his enemy, he had no fairy to guide his aim. Still he swung and connected with one of the Moblins, taking his arm off with a single slice, Link may be a little reliant on his fairy companions, but his swordsman skills hadn't been affected. The Moblin let out a roar and dropped his weapon, the others still stood firm, ready to defend against any more attacks Link may throw at them. Link ran at them for another attack, the Moblins thrust there pole arms forward, Link ducked under and was sliding on his feet past them. He began charging his spin attack and when his sword met with their legs he released the spin and the Moblins were both without legs. By this time the third had died by bleeding out, link sheathed his sword, and continued onward to Goron city, where he hoped to find darunia, or failing that any of the Gorons that hadn't possibly fled the city. The passage was narrower than he remembered, and it was too dark to see any twists or turns of the cave, but by now he had it memorized. He exited the cave to see something strange.

Link expected ruin, death, destruction, lava flooding the city and remnants of the population scattered and in hiding, but it was the opposite. The Gorons were thriving, there population had increased tenfold since the last time Link was in the city. He immediately headed for Darunias chamber, but was halted by two guards asking him who he was and what his business was with the great Darunia. Link didn't answer and tried walking past the guards and into Darunias chambers, Link had known Darunia for quite some time, and felt he didn't need a reason to see an old friend. "Stop boy! Take one more step and you will be sorry!" the Guards threatened Link and took to a combat stance with their fists raised. Without thinking Link drew his sword and positioned himself for a spin that would take out both guards in one go. The doors to Darunias chamber opened and the great Goron stepped forward.

"What are you doing fools? Do you not know of this boy? He is the one who saved us all from starving to death! Step down at once or ill have your heads!"

"Please forgive us Darunia, we were not aware that this was the Link"

"You are forgiven, just do not make the same mistake twice, or I will not be held responsible for his actions or any of the Gorons. Please Link come in, the council has been waiting."

Link stepped into Darunias chamber to see something he never thought he would. The room was no longer a living space, it was a meeting room, and sitting at the table made of stone that was in the very center of the room, were some friends he did not think were alive anymore.


	3. Chapter 3: The first meeting

Sitting at the table, in the middle of the room were two friends of Link, Impah, Zeldas guardian and the Zora king, Darunia sat at the table with them.

"Please sit Link, we have been awaiting your much needed return."

Link sat down, but before any of them could speak, he had some questions.

"How did Ganondorf escape? The Sages locked him in the sacred realm for eternity! Where is Zelda? Did she escape? What about Navi? And the Zoras? What…"

"Link! Calm down, your questions shall be answered, in due time. Right now you only need to know how he escaped, all other details are currently irrelevant." Darunia seemed hesitant to answer Links questions.

"Link, this is YOUR fault! Ganondorf escaped because you left Hyrule. We do not know where you went, but when you did leave, the Tri-force of courage did not follow you, it returned to its resting place, the sacred realm. Ganondorf had a lot of time to think of an escape plan when he was sealed away, and when the Tri-force piece returned to its place in the sacred realm, he used the Tri-force of power to break free of his imprisonment and obtain the Tri-force of courage. Using his new found power he opened a portal into Hyrule, and immediately began getting revenge for all the Sages and you had done to him. He captured Zelda and instead of holding her prisoner he…"

"What? He what?! Where is Zelda? What did he do to her?" Link yelled, begging to know what happened to her, at this point it didn't seem like it mattered what had happened, just if she was alive or not.

"Link…Zelda is…dead." Impah reluctantly said, she knew the pain this would bring to Link but it had to be done, he had to know.

"No…no...nononono no….god…Ganon you're going to pay you son of a bitch.." Tears started to stream down Links face, no one at the table knew it would hurt him to this extend.

"He has all three pieces of the Tri-force doesn't he? So how do we, how do I, kill him."

"It isn't going to be easy" The Zora king said, this was the first time he had spoken.

"Is it ever?"

"Certainly not this time. This time you will need to travel beyond the sacred realm, into the Mirror world."


End file.
